


Deja Vu

by sergeantgrinner



Category: Naruto
Genre: Docile, Dom/sub, F/M, HInata Hyuuga - Freeform, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Lemon, Pre-War, Uchiha/Hyuuga, Weak-Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantgrinner/pseuds/sergeantgrinner
Summary: Obito & Hinata. The heiress is enforced into servitude for her new alliance. Obito finds familarity within her naive persona. Hinata finds comfort in his rare smile.





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will leave this as a oneshot or continue it. I just wrote it on my phone and decided to post it for any readers. 
> 
> Hinata is gonna come across weak with this one. I still love her. Anyway, I don't know what else to say but enjoy ♡

The long hall engraved pillars that crackled and dusted every few days as weight of the mountain conformed into place. With the only light coming from the rusted metal torches screwed to each pillar and lit a narrow path acting of a hallway. Each footstep echoed against the stuffy inside, proving to be more space than what really met the eye. Over time the walls have been chipped and flattened out, by jutsu of course, converting rocky surfaces into walls and chipped paint stitched it with the crest of Uchiha. To do nothing but signify ownership. 

Just had it been with the same clan tag that was stitched at the shoulder blades of her dark cloak. To do nothing but signify ownership. The attire itself was not of her own, it was traditional Uchiha attire, almost replicated to what the masked-man wore. But the collar rose to only her chin while her Lords' rose to their noses. And fit for a more feminine wearer as its lack of under armor proved to not have any sort of use in combat. 

But she was warm, dry, and shielded of any outside elements. Elements in which were a bit too lively as thunder would rumble between mountains, rain would seep the never ending forests, and December would reach lethal temperature drops. However, the former Hyuuga was always warm and dry. She hadn't known if to be grateful of that. 

"Lord Madara." The young woman addressed, bent at the waist in a higher presence like she has been taught to do from a early age. Followed by placing the warm kettle of tea on his low rising table, her Lord sat indifferent to her presence, as always. Focused on his studies; a heavy weight scroll undressed and covering a generous area of the surface as a pint of ink and brush sat on the dirt floor next to him. The immortal fire a few yards away still strong, never had she gone to ignite or feed the flame for him. It always lit warmly against his infamous absence of emotion, adding dancing color to his flesh.

The Uchiha Lord had never minded the young girl's interferences, understanding it was her very job to aid him back to his once young health, the least he could do was ignore her, which was his intention until the kettle caught a powerful eye. He didn't have to ask, for any sort of reaction from him, even a glance, was easy accommadation for the girl. His silent inquiry must've earned him points as a rare smile in which he did not care to receive, was expressed by the byakugan princess. "A-Ano, Uchiha-sama, it is tea. Zetsu helped me acquire it. I cured it. I was guessing you would like some." 

The older male paused with an eyebrow ticked in wonder, sizing the container for a moment, deciphering if a vile laced what smelled to be an honest brew of tea. Was this Hinata's way of poisoning him? One observation to her soft yet proud smile told him other wise. "Of course." His attention returned to the sealing of the scroll as she,---dare he say, playfully beamed. Hinata couldn't believe her Lord had accepted her offering, not that he usually denied anything she offered but the Uchiha was usually preoccupied with everything but the likes of her. 

The warm steeped liquid flowed into his clay cup by her hand, "There are alot of herbal m-medicines within this forest which would be worth a fortune back in Konoha for the amount of healing properties they conceal." She mindlessly mumbled as her focus was to not spill even a drop in his presence.

The village Hidden in the Leaf. The thought distracted him from his study, and he found his gaze back to the heiress who quietly communicated, he might have disregarded everything she had said. Madara wanted to know how kind his old village had been to a pacifist like her. "Konohagakure. What was it like there?"

Those lavender pearls widened, as for once in a new moon he gave her eye contact, which never lasted more than a second as she would always cower and bow her head. It took her a second to search of the correct words to describe her reactive emotions within the village, but he was a patient man, considering he had been living in this cave for decades. "I-I...Well- I-It was beautiful and safe. At least thats how I will remember it." 

He took a lengthy sip to the bitter brew, thoroughly sifting through its taste, honey had been an additive for sweetness. "Tell me about the Hyuuga there. What do you remember?" 

She took another lengthy pause at his new and random questions. Why did he care? Now that she thought about it, did she even care? Her time spent in Konoha was not much under the descending gazes of her bloodline yet with friends whom she considered family. Barely had the heiress even interact with the people who shared her blood. However memories, distant memories, began to erupt like a valcano within her. Leaving the girl with an obvious depression. "M-My.. family..." He noticed her eyes dwelled sadly down, "O-Out of the clan.. Neji-niisan, was really my only family.. Father, a-and the rest sorta just cast me aside. I am a failure to the clan afterall. Had I stayed for a few more years, I would've been sealed." 

The Hyuuga still held their bastardly traditions, even carrying on from a time he lead the Uchiha? The thought of cursing one of his own, especially a heiress, would be insulting. "Thats not much of a family." 

She stayed quiet after that, gulping down the abused and awkward memories with a bittersweet brew.

"You live amongst Uchiha now. The crest on your back holds power. As long as you hold loyalty to me. You are a symbol of what remains. You are important." His sentences were short yet thick with an undertone of protection. The Hyuuga was taught about stockholm syndrome and the dangers of it as a kunoichi, surely she was being logical when she felt comfort of her Lord's words. Besides... Lord Madara wasn't the type to groom let alone comfort her.

"Y-You have my gratitude." The woman confessed, denying the sense of emptiness that swelled within. Hiashi had never bothered to reassure her of a father's love, she had been nothing to him. Her clan had rarely talked to her over the years and slowly she became a spited outsider along with Neji. Only difference was that Neji was impassive of their critizism. Settling down on the cushion she would drink in thought, not minding the silence her Lord lived in. 

Her miscreant's eyes peered to her descending gaze against her cup for just a second before returning his focus to the sealing. The brush dancing the ink into innumerable sigils, code for only the Uchiha to dissect. Upon the arrival of his caretaker months ago, she had slowly given up the act of bravado and impassive behavior towards him. The evidence she was still loyal to her village was objected, burned, and broken once his white Zetsu arrived. He supposed the gentleness and sympathetic responses vibrated with her, not long after, she had smiled once.

To him, white Zetsu had been the peace he theoried to manifest. Hinata was the first to ever return that peace towards his loyal servant. Madara assumed that was why he never bothered to push the girl away; she held similar energy to the Zetsu, his manifestation of peace. Obito had chose well when picking his nurse for recovery. After removing himself from life, Kabuto has resurrected the Uchiha years after into Edo Tensei as the Eye of the Moon began to unfold, however his elder body needed careful attention for revival. Further more Kabuto, Zetsu, and Obito had all been a bit too busy for this task. So, the snake user proposed a silly idea. But his silly theory had played well as he was now reliving the hollow of his younger self with the help of her close eye.

At first the Hyuuga maiden, despite her indifference, held onto the trait of hospitality. Reassuring of his needs and simple chores but not without brisk words. It reminded him just how docile Hyuugan women were bred and forced to be under their patriarchs. The arrival of Zetsu was a mistake to say the least, as he was not suppose to report to Madara for a few more months but the baton of information that the death of Uchiha Itachi had to be passed into his hands. And in that spare moment, Madara held guilt as one of his remaining kin had deceased without passing his gene. His face remained to be stone. Yet his heart lived in the unity of his bloodline, once sharing protective smiles to each other until their death. He ordered the death for vegeance to whomever laid his remaining kin to rest, only to find it was another Uchiha. Apparently the brother was seeking vegeance himself. She had known of Sasuke, they were once of rookie nine in the Hidden Leaf. 

"Sasuke-kun finally got to his goal?" 

Zetsu had grimaced at her complete sentence, barren of stutter. The lack of explanation on her part caught both their attention. She soon would come clean for intrusion on such a dire topic, apologizing furiously only to receive a sympathetic smile from Zetsu. 

"You know the Uchiha?" 

"H-Hai.." 

"Zetsu. Propose an offer to the last Uchiha. Explain the minimum. If he accepts, lessen the grasps of the Akatsuki and send him to the Mountains' Graveyard."

It was true that the last of his kin was reluctant to join him until the white Zetsu brought Hinata's name into the equation, yet even more odd since Sasuke barely even paid her mind once his team arrived. From there he and the team called Hebi sworn loyalty to Madara and often would stay within the cave as their hideout. The sharp toothed male known as Suigetsu often started to bully and pick on the younger girl for fun--until Sasuke pressed him to 'shut up'. The other two, Karin and Juugo never really interacted with his caretaker, at least not in front of Madara. Just sly glances every now and then to her oblivious nature. 

It was half an hour before the Hyuuga decided to lift up from her space and murmured an excuse for her absence, saying a quiet goodbye and leaving the male to his studies. She would train for now, having not much exercise for the attendance of Madara-sama, her muscles and chakra system were beginning to slowly cease. It was her intentions for quite some time to return back to the routine of self-improvement but she hadn't quite the guts to do so. A final glance to Madara's young and vigorious being sorta pushed her to take back her own life.

Removing the Uchiha kimono with the intention to not ruin it's silk fabric, she folded it upon the overgrown grass under the filters of golden light. Bulks of consistent branches made the sifted sunrays that much more intense and contrasted to the shadows that shaped its light. She hadn't made her way too far from the entrance, just over the lengthy bridge a few meters within its lethal forest. Tinging excitement hitched her insides with only a bullet of guilt to ruin it, her better senses told her she wasn't suppose to be out here. Whether it was for safety or her captor's protocol. None the less, she wasn't one for rebellion. The byakugan and its origin withheld no room for rebellion or treason. 

If Father knew she had long ago gave into her captors.. If Naruto knew. If Neji knew... I deserve to be hated. 

A deep breath in and she was already cleansed of memories and inner voices that labeled her of treason. Her breasts were tied with white gauze and black shorts were her only form of clothes under the kimono. She removed the flimsey gladiator sandals, unfit for stealth and quick movements and would rip within the midst of training. Hinata frowned whilst remembering the masked male stating she wouldn't get very far if she had decided to run back with these pathetic excuse of shoes. Which was nothing but truth.

Pent up energy carefully began seperated inbetween the tight orifices that was her weak chakra system. Even if she trained religiously, it would take quite sometime to regain the once vibrant chakra pathways.

Briefly, the vein creases ignited and her 360' vision shot straight to the clump of unmasked chakra cells leaning against one of the trees behind her. She hadn't even sensed his presence. It must of been a bit too long since she was on alert and readied to fight. Engulfed by comfort and complacency. Before letting her thoughts berade her for being clumsy, she ripped the senbon from her dark locks and plumed the dried poisoned dart into the bark beside his head. With a sharp sting and few pieces of bark shattering from the impact, she noticed his slimey tongue sliding the edges of his very fangs. Feigning a primal hunger. 

"Hinata-san," The snake's voice cooed, "I am honored to be greeted for my return so formally." This made her frown, and the once determined expression dwindled to nothing but a pathetic reminder that she was rusted while her teammates strived with power. 

"Ohaiyo, Kabuto-sama, g-gomen.." 

He didn't respond, the hood of his cloak shadowing his presence, only a golden sickening gaze peeking the new look on her. Half nude, pale mid-drift exposed to the wilderness, enlonged hair had aimlessly fallen to her lower back. The snake rarely saw the pale-eyed doe with her hair descending, and now it laid only because from a lack of defense; the needle. In which a poison and a mixing feminine scent could be sniffed out with a flick of his reptilian tongue. He made it a point to find out when their little heiress had learned lethal properties of plants. 

Her figure was rather petite he noted, at least compared to the average kunoichi. It didn't help by the lack of food, where once she had eaten well by the finest chefs the Hyuuga could offer, she now ate minimalist meals that would be enough to survive. And also lack of muscle, since her duties within Lord Madara's plan had no relied intentions for her Hyuugan strength. 

"Dearest, what could you be up to out here...?" They both understood he didn't have to ask, and she hadn't need to answer for he already knew. Those veins soon faded and she would sigh, her depressing thoughts back and hitting harsh. "I-I...thought maybe.. I could go back to my training." 

A slimey smile in which could only be interpreted as his attempt to sympathy caught her notice but gave nothing but a slight twist to her stomach. None the less, she wasn't threatened and made her way to the senbon beside his unmoving figure. "Ah, I assume Lord Madara is doing well these past weeks?" 

"H-hai! His hair has darkened and he appears to be aging in reverse." She smiled with a hint of pride and reached for the metal. Yet before she could remove her only form of defense, Kabuto pulled it out for her. 

"As to be expected my child, that is your duty in our plans. Not to train and become a power house. So, don't get too depressed on your lack of involvement. You have served our Lord greatly with patience and care." He danced the metal scrap around his fingers, eyes seeking out any visibility indication of the poison he could've missed these past few months, all while trying to figure its contents through smell. "Furthermore, because of your dedication to Lord Madara's health, he has bought time to be able to go over his plans until paths that could lead to mistakes will either be dismissed or backed up with other paths. This is the basis of the laws in war, dear."

Her lips formed a soft 'oh', and he couldn't help but smile at her naive nature. "Th-Thats what he has been working on?" 

A simple nod was her response. "I would refrain from failing Madara by diverging your attention to other... less important things.." The male avowed and gave her the senbon before leaning down and brushing his lips against her ear to hiss, "..Like botany." 

Hinata flushed a scarlet, as his form stood firmly to her contrasting petite body. His breath wept against her neck, making her body shiver with an icy slush. She was engulfed with next to silent hissing. As if snakes lingered under that pale flesh of his, to erupt. Hinata waited out the sudden temperature drop despite her hot face, confused to his intentions of being so close. A breath of oxygen was taken from her burning ear, intaking the primal pheromones that he could tear apart and pick out one by one, deciphering which emotions were being exalted.

Affirming the smell of fear, fertility, and curiosity. And thoroughly thrived in the sound of blood rushing. Before he would pull away one swift motion of his slimey tongue glided around neck caused her breath to hitch and a squeak was his response. She was still clean of any residue or sweat--she hasn't been defying her role as a nurse to train. The woman also must have recently bathed using her plant concoctions, it sifted through his tongue deliciously. Tea, Lily, and Lavender. 

Sunshine, Innocence, and Tranquility. 

In which none are aspects to Madara. He truly must've not had any intentions in breeding with the young Hyuuga, otherwise she would already be reeking Smoke, Wood, and Petrichor. 

She smelled pure, and a part of him wanted to proceed basking in the little pocket of sunshine. However, what sort of shinobi would he be if he dwelled in the little pleasures of life. That was Hinata's role. With that final snide thought he pulled away but despite his silent remark he missed the sweet company, his own role was to sour anything sweet.

"Return your cloak and let's proceed back inside." His facial expression turned a bit serious, flicking his eyes up and down her figure as well as awaiting the cloth to cover her back up. At least before any one else would approach. He didn't need her more red than she already was. Unable to move for a few more seconds, his words finally caught up to date and she removed herself from shock- mumbling her pathetic apology while scrambling to her kimono and shoes. He turned and left watching for the clumsy footsteps to catch up with his own. 

"A-Ano, Kabuto-sama."

"Hm?"

"When Madara-sama is well and healthy, wh-what will happen to me?" 

The viper stopped his steps, hood tilting to the side to observe the fumbling hands hid beneath the long sleeves. He suddenly liked this girl better without the attire that hid her scent from him. But he thought about her question, whether to muse it or leave it for Madara.. even if it didn't sound much fun, as her fear striked his fancy. 

"That is between you and Madara-sama." 

Hinata mumbled her nothings as he continued his path back to the cave, expecting Madara's docile pet to follow without argument. As she dwelled in her musements on what Madara might say, the taste of fear lingered on his tongue once more and he couldn't help but to grin nastily. The grand bridge that connected to the mountain entrance stood Obito, loitering in the midst. Kabuto could faintly seek his red discriminating observation, asking silent and boring questions of why Hinata had been out in the forests. Why was she flustered? When Hinata noticed Obito, her fear had only grew further. Shoes began clapping against the concrete bridge as she rushed over it, even though the heavy kimono slowed her, all to avoid the taller male. However, his head tracked her every movement from one end to the other until she disappeared in the abyss cave. 

A crack of lightening quickly ignites black clouds and soon a clasped thunder rumbles the overgrown territory. 

"Something tells me little Hinata is not quite fond of your presence, Obito-kun." The snake chided, his vicious grin relaxing as the rain began to pelt them. An uninterested grunt was his only response while they followed in to avoid the worst of it. Their feet met the insides of the mountain temple, hard rock and dust beneath scraped against sandals allowing a light echo to signify their approach to anyone alert enough. Down the main narrowed hall, in which between each pillar a map of entrances owned to other specific area of the sanction, the Hyuugan girl had calmed back to her own pace. Obito would watch the girl's darkened hair sway with each graceful step, her politeness and precision only proving she was of the Hyuuga Main house, not that anyone would dare question it. His eyes narrowed beneath the encircled mask, enhancing his own Uchihan features. 

The two clans were similar yet very differentiated. Held to traditions, Hyuuga moreso than the Uchiha, which was probably why the Hyuuga were still alive to this day, while other royal linages were killed off or loosely divided. Within both cultures the men had dominion of their female counterparts. Furthermore, if the leader were to have a first daughter, which was a seldom occurance, she would be considered the princess. The linage of Uchiha only ever had one first daughter from one of the many leaders, in whom had been refused freedom and at a early age was betrothed to keep a strong bloodline. 

Both clans bred to be proficient at masking; their pride and intimidation would be broken if their expressions were to be affected by fleeting emotion. Hinata had only defied this very rule, very often. By defying it, her presence was of none concern to anyone as they read her like a book. The Uchiha would often think she had to be doing it on purpose to throw her captors off. He liked it though. Not having to be on guard around her was relaxing, it wasn't that he came from the main linage of the Uchiha anyway. He was a commoner of the Uchiha clan, so manners and presence of expression was a workout he had to grow into around Madara. 

A few more chakra bodies alerted both the snake and Obito but they paid little mind and proceeded to Madara's living quarters. Readying for peace to be engulfed into nothing but fits from a red hair kunoichi and a water demon. If everyone reported back on time, they should be expecting a full house. 

"Lord Madara." Obito and Kabuto proceeded within the spaced out quarters, finding the girl winding a scroll with much care as to not rip or damage the dried ink. Her master garnering a more youthful appearance than they both had expected. The once white hair now charcoal and his aged skin had flattened smooth to approach a late 30s. More importantly, while he stood tall, chakra erupted from his pores and flared each time he exhaled. Quite obvious the Sharingan master would be forced to release such pent up vigor rather soon, as his days of cave dwelling were coming to a halt. It might be any day that reality will cease existence. All thanks to little Hinata.

"You are surpassing my expectations. Hinata-chan wasn't lying when she said you had been aging in reverse." Kabuto expressed his impressions, a bit too excitedly. If Madara took it as a compliment he hadn't shown gratitude, shifting into a cloak that held similarities to Obito's. The girl blushed, not expecting to be called out for complimenting her lord's appearance earlier. 

"I trust good news." His monotone voice held expectancy from his group, acting rather nonchalant with the intrigued gazes. 

"Executed." Obito shifted to his side, handing off a piece of paper which held and confirmed agreements. "They will be arriving within the week." 

Biting her tongue, Hinata refused the urge to ask who was arriving. Apart of her slightly protective over the sanctuary she had slowly recognized a home. Not enjoying the thought of mere strangers looming. One tug of the snake users lips only confirmed her assumptions. 

"Prepare for December."

 

"Hinata," Lord Madara addressed.

"Tend to Obito, make sure he is comfortable." The man hadn't need to explain the reason she was abruptly dismissed, knowing the girl would comply.

"H-Hai." Hinata lifted herself from his side, trying to keep a stoic face in the intimidating presence, perhaps it helped she bowed her head. 

Obito followed to be tended, until she stopped for him to lead where his quarters were. Without sparing the welp his glance, the small figure drifted from behind him. Sensing doe eyes observing the Gunbai that was secured to his cloak, her curiosity momentarily replacing the discomfort until, of course, they reached the area and he had opened the entrance. The Hyuugan princess was once more reminded of his vitality. It was clear the girl had issues not only with inferiority yet also with him. 

His cloaks, scrolls, and weaponry hung upon one of walls and his bed was but a cushioned futon upon the dirtied floor. It felt barren and almost cold while lacking a source of heat. The only fire was a dim oil lamp that had been set beside his futon, she silently claimed Madara's quarters was her favorite so far. There was also a table, similar to his nesting within the corner. 

With a click of the now shut door, she began straining her eyes to see within shadows, only to be met with the lamp that was ignited and gave enough sight to move. The navy-grey cloak flapped roughly and pooled to the ground as he shed it with little care and set the Gunbai against the wall. It almost made her cringe... Madara-sama would never do something careless like that. The Uchiha male wore a simple long-sleeve shirt underneath, with matching black joggers. Fingers danced with the buckles and proceeded to remove his mask and toss it aside as well. A frown dressed her lips but she didn't object openly, deciding to busy herself with shaking the dust off his cloak and folding it neatly to be cleaned later, along with the weird mask that oddly matched the Rinnegan he possessed. The larger man just watched the small pathetic girl, unnoticably wincing a bit. 

Her frown reminded him of a dear friend that haunted his very child hood. If anyone knew that frown, it was him.. The one that didn't have disappointment; but worry laced within its twitch. He sat upon the futon, awaiting her dojutsu to activate, furthermore her fingers to tend his muscles and eyes, like they had done a dozen times before. "A-Ano Uchiha-sama.. May I?" 

He observed her eyes before answering, almost as if he first wanted her to touch him, often times she was scared or indifferent to his presence. He didn't like that. But now it held the gentleness that she had shown Madara. He would be a fool to ever be an open book like she is, like he once had been.. "Yes." 

A part of him thoroughly admired the submission she granted them, it made him feel apart of something powerful, which wasn't far from the truth, with a level of not only importance but endearance. He took in a silent hiss of breath when her velvet touch embraced his temples, like her touch was oxygen to his lungs. She had completely disregarded his excitement. Those veins scrunched and the determination in her eyes observed his own. It was then when she looked past the surface of his face to the vessels in his eyes that he could fully relax himself against the wall. 

When he leaned back, it enforced the smaller body to lean further forth until she was unaware that their very chests' pressed up to one another, too focused within the chakra that her fingers danced into his head in effort to aid all headaches and eye strains. It was only Obito who was overly aware of their positions and that itself grew into a conniving grin plastered on his face. A grin in which he would not act upon, except maybe lazily rub his thumb along her skinny curves. Eyes were too tired and strained to act upon his male instinct to fuck the girl senseless--he'd lie to himself.

Soon enough, she deactivated her Byakugan then removed her chakra from his head-while still lacking awareness that their bodies were pressed into each other. Her head lolled into place at the crook of his neck, shaky breaths feathering into him. Hinata was depleted of chakra, repairing the veins of the Rinnegan took immense amount of energy to do. Being one without consistent chakra building, the task had only lasted a few minutes after it began. 

This was usual routine when it came to tending him. She would have to take a few minutes to recycle her chakra. The girl had become physically weak over these past months, yet still seemed to shine her smile more than not. With silence, he wandered to a conclusion that she hadn't probably ever wanted to be a shinobi. Even if she could verbally read, then deny his thought- the facts added up. Hinata was happier mending the wounds rather than being the cause. Hinata smiled more when she could tend to her little family. The Hyuuga was a docile creature, following monsters, yet she was happier here than she had been back in Konoha. 

Even if she denied these claims- the shagged hair male had plenty of evidence. From the salves she would heal their wounds with, to caring for Madara, and back to here, where he sensed a slight depression from her for not being able to recover the damage. When he had stalked her in the Hidden Leaf, only twice did he witness a smile. Within the walls of this hallowed mountain had she found a sense of peace with herself and slowly overtime accepted her new life. He learned to feel a comfort with the smile even if it may not be directed to him. 

"P-Perhaps, I will tend any other wounds in the mean time." He couldn't quite tell if she was implying his approval for her to do so or just relaying what she will do without his consent. Without a reply but with a grunt, her face became hot against his throat as awareness returned. Unmolding their bind without a word, he'd observe the girl that would leave his quarters, to retrieve the untensils. 

It was no doubt their bond had been silent, awkward, yet still graced the tiniest sprinkle of confection. Everytime the girl was enforced to his company, the innocence reminded him of Rin. The Uchiha would grimace at himself for being attracted to a girl who was only of 16, the nymph had a way with making his heart ache. She was always hesitant at first, then like water would gradually warm up with the fire his inner turmoil granted. He couldn't find himself to be sickly playful when it came to her like Kabuto or Suigetsu had, nor completely dismissive like his bretheren Madara or Sasuke. It was a tug of war between avoidance out of fear in frightening her and his underlying possessiveness of the very cause that lead him serving Madara; the death of Rin.

Obito had reminded Hinata of Naruto, when she would watch him interact with, not her, but the others. He would be a bit more playful and amuse his conversations by being somewhat of a clown. She had observed this when two undead members of the Akatsuki paid a visit once not too long ago. It was as if his very New Moon turned Full in three seconds of the company that had been his old team. Within the confined dim space of their lair, her cheeks had heaten up upon the unknown bright energy she was blessed to witness. Yet, prior she hadn't minded the aura of mystery, neither intimidated of his height and build, nor the pluming red that would descend to her under the small holes of his mask. 

-And when the young girl found his ebony locks shagged like Naruto's, she knew the reoccuring thoughts of him were to be a stupid girl crush. Hinata shamed herself for crushing on a man as old as Kakashi-sensei, he'd probably shame her as well. Ever since then, their interactions had been quiet and the gravity of tension only seemed to push them closer until they broke away again. Only once had his eager lips ended against her heated neck that vibrated with approval, she had been pinned missionary underneath. Both of them fully clothed except the tossed mask. The larger body indulging on her lusted whimpers. Obviously his male urgencies made his blood pump a little too fast that cold night. But forced himself to rip her small mewling body away before he acted upon a future regret. Obito kept himself busy for two months before he had decided to be looked at by her again. When they broke away, it was for a decent amount of time, both of whom endeared with the idea space between. No anxiety, no memories, no pain, no shame, and no deja vu.

Once the Hyuugan returned without sparing contact of their dojutsu, his shirt had been discarded to the floor. The exposure of minor knicks and bruises from the constant taveling and the reoccuring battles fit his body type well. A scar that ran along the midst of him, in which Hinata still didn't know the underlying 'how' or 'why', couldn't deter those doe eyes from thoroughly fantasizing about his frame. And the textured flesh upon the same half of his face would only set fire to everything innocent about her. 

Being a handsome Uchiha had its perks because she could've sworn (for the first time ever) no one outside of the clan could pull off such a cruel and constant reminder. She hadn't known of his past and what it held, only silently knew that Kakashi carried a photo of his teammates when they were younger. Once the frame slipped out from its place as a bookmarker and she picked it up. Even then Obito resembled Naruto so much that she could faintly remember her cheeks heating up. 

"Ah.. nothing too fatal." She mused to the mediocre damage to his skin, double containers fitting in the mousy palms. His left elbow rested on a following knee, his back leaning amongst the roughed wall. Ebony strands barely hiding his powered gaze as he watched her proceed forth. The Uchiha felt like a king being serviced; his very immaturity indulging with that thought. Torn from childhood and thrown into adult matters, he was forced to dwelve into the memories that he wished would cease. All his life he was labeled the try hard fool, so to be a king was a paradise, indirectly had she healed what was little left of an ego.

The man's scent of nothing but Pine, Sweat, and Metal when she crouched down, her knees meeting the ground beside his comforter as Hinata would begin observing every inch of him to see what needed cleaning. She noticed his body posture opening up gradually as his heavy gaze critiqued her digits and the salve that knitted any cuts together. 

"Y-You really should bathe, Uchiha-sama." The girl was serious but tried to voice it with jest. His eyes widened but realization hit and soon he was grinning wide followed by a soft chuckle that erupted from the once silent throat. Her pale eyes gazed up at the expression from her ducked head and cheeks erupted into scarlet. Naruto. 

No. Obito. The smile that had always given a sudden boost of confidence made her want to grab the lengths of his collar and pull in for a kiss. Hinata loved him. She loved him for the rare sunshine he shown, more importantly she loved him for his lack of sunshine. Hinata wanted to say it out loud but every inch of her self control screamed not to, so she wouldn't. Hinata was alot of things but out of line was not one. 

"I will, Hinata." His voice breathed her name a little too smooth. Almost as if the ice broke between them furthermore brought him relief. They sat in a comfortable silence until the conclusion and recapped her salves. He hadn't been able to catch her pale orbs again, they just cascaded. Was she depressed? Suddenly the tension returned and he couldn't help but to grab her wrist when she was about to take leave. 

He stood up to tower her, his brows softened but he still didn't let go, "Thank-you." 

That alone seemed to brighten her gaze just a bit. "Obito-sama.." 

A few more moments of pure silence he had begun leaning in, she knew what his aim was. It brought color to the nip of her cheeks. Hormonal, needy, and curious, the girl allowed his lips to dwelve onto her own and her eyelids slid close with consent.


End file.
